


Like the Hermit He Is

by RagingCycloneZorch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Branch wants to be part of society, Branch's feelings are implied, Gen, Grey Branch (Trolls), Hermit, King Peppy is mentioned, Poppy is mentioned - Freeform, Pre-Movie, The Snack Pack is mentioned, but not the focus of the work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingCycloneZorch/pseuds/RagingCycloneZorch
Summary: It’s a normal day.There’s only one problem: Branch actually has to go into the village today.It’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s just that the others don’t really understand that he’s a hermit at heart. That he just wants to be left alone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Like the Hermit He Is

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Hermit Day! In honor of everyone's favorite grumpy Hermit, I decided to share this. It's really short, but it's something, and I hope you enjoy.

It’s a normal day.

Yep, pretty normal.

There’s only one problem: Branch actually has to go into the village today.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to, it’s just that…

Well, he really doesn’t want to. The others, specifically Princess Poppy, don’t really understand that he’s a hermit at heart. That he just wants to be left alone. No, Poppy has to spam him with  _ hugs _ and  _ party invitations,  _ like the happy-go-lucky Troll she is and he wishes he could be.

He doesn’t really mind the invitations, since he ends up keeping and fixing all of them anyways. He would rather get eaten by a Bergen than tell her that, though. He would die either way.

So, yeah. It’s honestly a normal day. 

As soon as he has a chance, Branch grabs his bag and his list from the worn down desk he uses every day. The list is short: thread, paper, and a few medicinal supplies he can’t get from the forest. He could try making his own things, but that just takes away time he could be using to collect other important stuff to prepare for the inevitable return of the Bergens someday.

He hops on the lift, making sure he hasn’t forgotten anything, before heading up to the surface. As soon as he opens the trapdoor on his unwelcome mat, he’s bombarded by light. 

In all honesty, it’s been a couple of days since he’s left the Bunker. Poppy hasn’t come around even once to check on him. Maybe that’s another reason he needs (He doesn’t want to, really) to go into the village today. Just to make sure Poppy is alright. And get his supplies, of course.

Branch slings his backpack over his shoulder before starting on the 15 minute trip over to society. It’s a pretty horrible society, if you ask him. Which, you know, nobody ever does. It makes sense though, seeing as how most of the Trolls are afraid of him. That’s kind of what he’s going for, being the Village Grump and all, but it’s not like he  _ never  _ wishes someone (other than Poppy) would actually like him. Not see him as the grump and the hermit.

Sure, there are a few Trolls that tolerate him. That seem to not completely hate him. Poppy’s friends are some of those. So are a couple of the older Trolls in the Village that knew him before he turned grey, including King Peppy himself.

But to actually  _ like _ him? Poppy is the only one. Nobody could ever like the village hermit, after all. He’s just the crazy party pooping Bergen guy who hates singing and dancing, that’s all.

He quickly takes in his surroundings in the middle of the forest, listening for any threatening sounds. Not that he hasn’t been doing that for the past 10 minutes, but sometimes Branch’s thoughts wander. This short trip is one of those times. But he can’t let his thoughts overtake him anymore, since the village is within his line of vision. Time to make himself out to be a jerk around the other Trolls, and in a half hour, he’ll be back in the comfort and safety of the Bunker.

Just like the hermit he is, on a normal day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's really short.  
> Don't worry, I'm still working on my Trolloween fic! I just wanted to get this out today, before the day ends.  
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
